Demonios
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Seres oscuros resguardan en la sombra, tratando de salir. alguno lo logran, y se mesclan con humanos por un tiempo, y otros, sencillamente no pueden. Los príncipes de las tinieblas tienen por objetivo hacer el caos. Acaso, ¿Ellas podrán cambiarlo?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo. **_

Corría velozmente hacia la barda.

Había escapado de los horrores que acontecían ese terrible orfanato. Lloraba mientras el viento chocaba con su rostro. El lodo se filtraba en sus pies, ensuciándolos un poco. La lluvia no le era de mucha ayuda en esos momentos, y mucho menos le permitía tener una visión mejor.

Oh no. El agua que caía a cantaros le empañaba el cabello, que caía en sus ojos, choreándole la cara y chocando en sus mejillas. Jadeaba, estaba cansada y tenía demasiado frio, pero aun así sudaba. Sus pies se hundieron en un charco, salpicándole lodo por todo el uniforme, ensuciando y mojando más sus medias en el proceso.

Escuchaba como la llamaban a la lejanía, sin embargo hacia caso omiso, y en lugar de regresar la incitaban a correr aún más rápido. Los perros ladraban con cólera, mientras trataban de hallar su rastro por todo el amplio patio. La lluvia en eso era de gran ayuda, confundiendo su aroma con los demás. No obstante, si seguía corriendo así pronto encontrarían su rastro. Y eso no lo podía permitir.

Se paró jadeante, y se recargo en el tronco de un árbol, mientras que tomaba un puñado de lodo. Giro la cabeza a ambos lados, esperando que nadie estuviera cerca. Agudizo el oído por cualquier movimiento que mintiera sonido. Miro el lodo que reposaba en su mano, y sin esperar nada se lo hunto por todo el rostro, cuello, y brazos.

Sonrió por el momento satisfecha. Así no la encontrarían tan fácil, ya que su aroma se confundiría con el lodo.

Respiro hondamente, y siguió con su carrera. La barda que rodeaba el orfanato a modo de seguridad, estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Los guardias pensando que era impenetrable, nunca se hallaban en la barda. Esta estaba hecha de concreto sólido, y medía 15 metros de altura, y casi un metro de grosor. Sí, sin duda era impenetrable. No obstante, ella y una compañera, habían cavado un hoyo pequeño y lo suficientemente grande como para salir del orfanato.

Una lágrima se escapó de su ojo derecho. Su amiga Jun, no había podido salir de las habitaciones a tiempo, y la había insistido que ella escapara sola. Que estaría bien.

Apretó los dientes, y frunció el ceño. Nadie estaba bien en ese lugar.

Llego a la barda, y como pudo quito una gran roca que tapaba el túnel, Jun dijo que era por los guardias o los curiosos.

Miro una última vez al orfanato. Era un lugar gris, y oscuro. Las luces de los guardias, y los ladridos de perros, estaban rodeando la construcción, tratando de hallarla.

Escucho que alguien venía a las lejanías, un ladrido se escuchó. Presa del pánico, se metió en el agujero, comenzando a arrastrase por todo el angosto túnel lleno de barro, e insectos. Su uniforme se desgarro de la falda debido a las raíces de los árboles que se colaban en la barda.

Se topó con otra roca, que resguardaba la salida. La quito empujándola, y por fin salió del oscuro camino. El bosque que rodeaba el orfanato era tenebroso, pero en ese momento se le figuraba el lugar más acogedor del mundo entero.

Camino hacia el bosque, sin contar que un perro saldría del túnel, atacándola y tumbándola en el proceso.

El perro le gruño, y ella solamente se quedó parada. Sin mover ni un musculo.

La mirada azul de aquel perro era escalofriante, pero ella conocía bien, que si alguien bajaba la mirada era muestra de sumisión, y estaba segura que aquel perro la atacaría si se mostraba sumisa. Por lo mismo, le aguanto la mirada.

El perro solo, se quedó inmóvil, mientras que dejaba de gruñirle. Poco a poco, el perro se acercó, y comenzó a ladrar feliz. Ella lo acaricio con cariño, y se levantó para caminar al bosque.

El perro le siguió, y así comenzaron a avanzar por todo el camino de barro.

Escucho unos ruidos cerca, y solo hizo lo que su cuerpo le pidió. Corrió.

Muerta de miedo de nuevo, comenzó a correr, mientras que el perro le seguía. Entonces, se tropezó. Cayó en una llanura, y se golpeó la cabeza con una gran roca. Sintió la sangre tibia confundirse con el agua de la lluvia. Además de un dolor punzante.

Lo último que vio, fueron unos ojos rojos, que le miraban con curiosidad.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 1.**_

Golpeo el mueble de madera furioso.

¿Por qué demonios su padre le mandaba a quedarse en su habitación, mientras los demás salían a divertirse?, ¿Qué acaso no se había ganado el derecho a celebrar?, ¿Qué acaso, él era malo?

Rio con ironía. ¿Si él era malo? ¡Pero por supuesto que sí!

Él y sus hermanos eran los peores seres que habían existido, aun con los de su especie. Eran malvados, y no tenían piedad de nada ni de nadie. Y estaba seguro que los demás también pensaban lo mismo. Cualquier día, se atrevería a matar a su padre, para tener el control de todo el reino, ya que la única manera, era que el rey muriera o, una manera más simple, que él se retirara.

Pero el rey no se había retirado desde hace varios siglos. Su padre mato a su abuelo, y su abuelo a su propio padre. Y todo para tener el reino, y el respeto de todos.

Rugió molesto, y tiro una silla contra la puerta, causando un gran estruendo. Su hermano menor, entro por la puerta unos segundos después.

-Podría jurar que estas en una batalla ahora mismo.- Comento divertido, viendo todos los destrozos que habían en su habitación, vistiendo su típica túnica cobalto oscuro. Él frunció el ceño, no estaba para bromas.

-¿Acaso a ti no te molesta que no se nos permitiera subir?- Pregunto frustrado, su hermano se encogió de hombros.

-Me da exactamente lo mismo. A mí no me apetece como a ti, o como Butch que las mortales los idolatren y se les ofrezcan e insinúen.- Contesto desinteresado.

Era verdad, Boomer no era exactamente del tipo que le gustase eso. El prefería robar, y ensuciar las mentes de los mortales con falsos ideales, para que en lugar que le rindiera devoción al de arriba, se la diesen a ellos. E incluso, le gustaba que los mortales cometieran susidios y homicidios. Era perverso, pero no tanto como él o Butch.

Se pasó su mano por su cabello pelirrojo, agitándose un poco la melena en signo de desesperación.

Quería salir.

-¡Demonios Boomer, necesito salir!- Exclamo molesto. Su hermano soltó una risita burlona. Le encantaba ver a su hermano deformado por la ira. Era divertido.

-¿Y a mí qué?, Tu dile al viejo, a lo mejor te deja ir aunque sea una noche.-

-¡Yo no quiero una noche, quiero mi libertad para siempre!- Rugió el pelirrojo.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un pelinegro increíblemente molesto.

-¡Me quiero ir de este jodido lugar!- Grito el pelinegro, haciendo que sus hermanos se miraran molestos. El pelinegro vestía una túnica verde esmeralda.

-¡¿Y porque mierda no hacen nada al respecto?! ¡Yo no quiero ir!- Grito también el rubio, dejando en claro que él no le apetecía ir a la superficie. Sus hermanos lo vieron incrédulos.

-Marica- Espeto Butch cruzándose de brazos. Boomer frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué haremos?- Pregunto el rubio mirando al pelirrojo.

El pelinegro también lo miro. Por lo general, Brick era el cerebro de toda la operación, y sin él, definitivamente estaban perdidos. Aunque al pelinegro se le dificultase entender las razones por las cuales su hermano pelirrojo estaba a cargo, no podía negar que era de él ese puesto, y solo de él. Brick fue bendecido por las musas, dándole el don de la estrategia y la inteligencia. Mientras que él, Butch, fue bendecido con el don de la fuerza y la resistencia. Boomer en cambio, fue el afortunado de tener el don de la velocidad, y esta era verdaderamente muy útil.

-Bueno… si padre no quiere que vayamos a la tierra, no podremos ir…

-Sí, sí, si conocemos la historia de la autorización del amo y señor de aquí y bla, bla, bla. Al grano Brick.- Corto Butch impaciente.

Todo mundo conocía, que para subir a la superficie, tenían que tener el consentimiento del Rey, sin él, era imposible salir de ahí. Y, obviamente, a ellos no se les fue otorgado.

-Gracias por la aclaración genio.- Le espeto sarcásticamente el pelirrojo.- Como estaba diciendo, antes de que un imbécil me interrumpiera. Tenemos que conseguir el permiso del viejo. Butch estará pensando en persuadirlo de la manera "amable", y Boomer querrá rogarle hasta que nos deje ir.- Dijo mirando a sus hermanos, que lo miraban con una clara inocencia fingida. Claro, sus hermanos eran tan predecibles.

"Propongo que, lo persuadamos de una manera, un poco diferente. Lo mejor es que le ofrezcamos… un trato."

-Un tarto con Him, ¡Te has vuelto loco!- Aseguro histérico el rubio.

Nadie hacia un trato con Him, y mucho menos solo para ir al mundo mortal por unas cuantas semanas. Him era un demonio tramposo y sobre todo malévolo, no por nada era el rey del inframundo, no por nada era su padre.

-No tenemos otra opción.-Dijo tranquilo Butch, que para sorpresa de sus hermanos, estaba de acuerdo.

Él sabía que un trato con Him, no solo les traería problemas, si no, que sus tratos se hacían de ojo por ojo. Tenías que darle algo de igual valor, para que te diera lo que necesitabas. Muchos mortales, en todas las épocas de la historia, habían vendido sus almas, o la de sus familiares, por belleza, salud, o riquezas inigualables. No obstante, sus almas no valían nada para Him, ya que estas pararían tarde o temprano en el inframundo, donde se harían esclavos de por vida, en las minas de almas, donde llegaban siempre almas nuevas. Pero, no podían darle sus almas a Him, porque, siendo completamente sinceros, dudaban que tuvieran una.

No, no la tenían. Los demonios no tenían un alma, y eso eran ellos. Demonios. Seres sanguinarios, perversos, que no sentían algo más que ira, odio, y tal vez lujuria y deseo. Pero nada más allá de eso. Definitivamente, no tenían almas. Sería ridículo.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de su habitación, siendo seguidos por sus hermanos.

Los pasillos eran largos, y anchos, siendo alumbrados todo el tiempo. Caminaron pasando por múltiples salas y habitaciones, hasta llegar a la sala del trono, donde un ser de color rojo, rosa y negro, los miraba con burla, y tal vez malicia.

-¿Qué hacen aquí mis niños?- Pregunto aquel ser, su voz era afeminada, y daba asco de solo pensar en ella. Era chillona, pero a la vez repugnante.

-Déjate de mariconadas que no te van.- Dijo el pelinegro, mirando con profundo enojo.

-Venimos, porque necesitamos ir al mundo mortal.- Aclaro Brick, antes de que su hermano pelinegro tuviera otra "brillante idea"

-O ya veo…- murmuro Him, mientras colocaba su mano en forma de tenaza sobre su barbilla, donde una pequeño barba puntiaguda se asomaba.- Bien, pueden ir.-

-¡No nos importa que digas, te diremos…. ¿Qué?- Dijo confundido el pelirrojo.

Jamás en la vida, su padre les había dado algo por buena voluntad, y eso a las malas lo habían aprendido. Pero ¿Qué ganaría con dejarlos ir al mundo mortal, si realmente él no quería que fuese? Tal vez se la cobraría después.

-¿Así sin más?- Pregunto extrañado el pelinegro.- ¿Sin trampas o malas intenciones?- Estaba incrédulo.

Su padre era conocido por todo el mundo como una persona hostil, y maliciosa. Por lo mismo, cuando los mortales convocaban estar en la presencia de él, se quedaban congelados al verlo parecer. Y eso solo lo hacía para asustarlos un poco. Pero eso solo pasaba en contadas ocasiones.

-Sí, ¿Acaso me creen tan malo como para evitar que salgan a divertirse?- Pregunto con indignación fingida.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto frio el de ojos azules, imaginando que su padre les pediría algo a cambio. Su padre sonrió con suficiencia, sabía que sus hijos querían salir, tendrían que pagar un precio.

-Lo que todo padre quiere para su hijo, Boomer. Felicidad…-

-Eso suena más hipócrita que nada viniendo de los labios de un demonio. Realmente espero que nos digas que quieres, antes de que mi paciencia se agote y termine por degollarte antes de los 18- Espeto el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño.- Así que te sugiero que lo pienses mejor antes de darnos un sermón.-

-¿Pero qué modales son esos?- Dijo una vocecita chillona a sus espaldas.

Los cuatro demonios se voltearon para ver a la figura que salía de las sombras. Era una mujer de rostro pecoso, con dos molotes en cada lado de su cabeza; estos estaban esponjados, haciéndose algo semejante a una mota. El vestido largo de la mujer se arrastró por la sala del torno, hasta llegar frente su señor, que la miraba divertido, ella solo sonrió de medio lado.

-Himeko, no sabes cómo me caga que estés aquí.- Exclamo el pelinegro, haciendo fruncir el ceño de la mencionada.

-Siempre es una mierda verte Butch.- Correspondió el saludo, mientras que un gruñido gutural crecía en el pecho del de ojos verdes.

El pelirrojo solo vio la escena molesta. Estaba colérico. Su padre, de seguro estaba por decirle cuales eran los estúpidos planes que tenía para ellos después de regresar del mundo mortal, cuando esta chiquilla impertinente, la cual estaba más que desquiciada, ya que se podría comparar con las hijas de Tatsuji, interrumpe.

-¿Qué cojones quieres?- Dijo fríamente el mayor de los tres, mientras esperaba una respuesta de la pecosa.

-¿Es posible que no te alegre verme?- Pregunto con ironía. El pelirrojo, comenzó a gruñirle amenazante.

-Es obvio que no estúpida, ahora contesta, ¿Qué quieres?- Contestó su hermano rubio, adelantándose a él. La chiquilla solo sonrió.

-Him me ha mandado hablar.- Respondió, girándose para ver al ser, que solamente sonreía complacido.

-Himeko, gracias por venir.- Agradeció Him, mientras que la mencionada hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Ahora que ya no hay más interrupciones, ¿Nos vas a decir que mierda te propones?- Espero el rubio, mientras veía como sus hermanos perdían la capacidad del habla, para solamente gruñir por lo bajo.

-Pues, como sabrán…-Comenzó Him.- El baile de las brujas, para recibir la primavera y su época de reproducción, se acerca. Y, se desarrollara en el palacio del General Ace… bueno, nuestra familia o más bien, sus herederos sin desposar, siempre han cargado con la responsabilidad de asistir, y como es bien sabido por todos, ustedes no han contraído nupcias con nadie… Por ende, se espera su presencia con ansias.-

-¿Estas tratando de decir, que para subir al mundo mortal, debemos de ir al baile de las putas aquellas?- Pregunto Butch, viendo como su padre asentía con la cabeza.- ¡Estas de broma!- Exclamo frustrado.

-Padre… entonces, solo los hijos solteros, deben asistir ¿Cierto?- Pregunto el pelirrojo pensativo.

-¡Brick por todos los infiernos, debes de estar de broma!...-Grito colérico el pelinegro.

-Cállate.- Dijo cortante el mayor. Pensó por unos minutos.- Bien. Es un trato.- Sonrío con arrogancia.

El demonio mayor solo sonrió con malicia. Sabía que su hijo estaba tramando algo, o más bien, pretendía hacer algo. Se acercó un poco, hasta tocar sus manos con las de sus hijos, estrechando las tres.

Quienes desaparecieron en un laberinto de humo y colores negruzcos.

-¡Mierda Brick!- Exclamo en un parque cercano, un rubio que usaba unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta de manga corta negra.-¡Nos hemos metido en una grande!

-¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?- Grito el pelinegro, que estaba furioso, su antigua túnica de color verde había sido remplazada, por unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta verde y una chamarra de cuero.

-¡En salir de ese maldito lugar!- Respondió el pelirrojo, el igual a sus hermanos, su túnica carmesí había sido remplazada por unos jeans oscuros, y una camiseta blanca debajo de una camisa de vestir roja. En su cabello pelirrojo, tenía una gorra roja, mientras veía a todos lados confundido.

Se suponía que aterrizarían en el club Inferno, no en un parque en una zona suburbana. Y lo peor, ¡Es que era de día!

Algo no estaba bien, y él tenía el deber de averiguarlo, además de que con su enorme curiosidad, tampoco es como si tuviera otra opción.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Pregunto Boomer viendo a sus hermanos mayores, intentando ver al menos, un plan.

-Bueno, solo los herederos solteros deben asistir al baile. ¿No es cierto?- Cuestiono el mayor, mirándolos con perversidad en los ojos.

-Si ¿y que con eso?-Le espeto el de ojos verdes.

-Bueno, ¿Y si nosotros no estamos solteros para entonces?- Pregunto el pelirrojo con malicia.

-EL baile es en unos meses, ¿Cómo haremos para encontrar a la demonio indicada?- Cuestiono el rubio, mirando como su hermano ensanchaba su sonrisa.

-¿Quién dijo que sería demonio?- Pregunto. Sus hermanos sonrieron, mostrando unos colmillos aterradores.- Escogemos una humana, haremos que se enamore de nosotros, le decimos lo que somos, la llevamos al infierno, la presentamos y absorbemos su alma. ¡Y Listo!, Nos desaseemos de ellas después del baile.- Explico perverso el pelirrojo, mirando con una diversión absoluta a sus hermanos, quienes estaban pensando lo mismo que él.

Esto sería divertido.

.

.

.

Momoko se reincorporo en su cama jadeante. Tenía de nuevo aquella pesadilla. Suspiro, y se dejó caer en su cama. Cansada de que su cerebro le jugara bromas pesadas, se levantó de su cama para irse directo al baño, donde se enjuago la cara con agua tibia.

Se miró en el espejo del lavabo. Sus ojos rosas, se veían cansados, mientras que su cabello pelirrojo estaba hecho un verdadero desastre.

Tomo el cepillo que estaba al lado de su mano, y trato de desenredarlo un poco. Pero era caso perdido. Bufo cuando no obtuvo el resultado que quería. Se alejó del baño para mirar el despertador de su buro.

6:30 am

Quería gritar de frustración. Ahora no podría volver a dormir, ya que en menos de una hora entraba a la preparatoria.

Ignorando el insufrible sonido del despertador, arrojo en su cama, dejando que, de nuevo, las cobijas le tapasen sus problemas. Sin conseguir éxito, ya que el despertador como fondo, solo hacía que sus nervios aumentaran más. Sin encontrar algún remedio efectivo a su problema, se levantó de la cama comenzando a alistarse.

Tomo lo primero que encontró en el armario, sin importarle nada. Si ella quisiera, ya se hubiera ido en piyama. Pero no, lamentablemente, sus padres adoptivos no le gustaban esa clase de comportamientos, por más que la pelirroja estuviera cansada, no permitirían que su hija saliera en esos trapos fuera de casa.

Llego de nuevo al lavabo del baño, para verse en el espejo una vez más. Sus ojos ya no lucían cansados, si no despiertos y con energía. Pero, lamentablemente, no todo iba a estar perfecto, ya que su cabello seguía como un nido de pájaros.

Tomo de nuevo el cepillo, tratando de arreglarlo con que sea un poco, pero como era de esperarse, fallo. Se resignó, y tomo un lazo rojo, que según sus compañeros de preparatoria, la caracterizaba, ya que nunca se lo quitaba. Si sus cabellos fueran ten desordenados como los suyos, ya estarían teniendo que ponerse un moño en la cabeza, pensó con diversión.

Suspiro, al fin su cabello lucia presentable, atado en una coleta alta, y el lazo a modo de moño adornándola. Se veía muy linda, debía de admitir.

Salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Bajo las escaleras, para encontrarse en la cocina, donde había una nota informándola de que sus padres ya se habían ido. Bufo con molestia. Eso ya no era nada nuevo.

Tomo un jugo de botella, y salió de su casa, no sin antes cerrarla con seguro.

Camino por la acera, pensando en trivialidades. Cuando un par de manos la atraparon por la espalda, causando que pegara un chillido.

Una risa femenina y burlona se escuchó a su espalda.

-¡Debiste haber visto tu cara!- Exclamo Kaoru, una amiga de la escuela; era pelinegra, con los ojos de un color jade. Tenía el cabello alborotado en demasía, y le daban un aire rudo y diferente.

-Kaoru, no está bien jugarle bromas pesadas a Momoko.- Le regaño Miyako, una rubia de ojos celeste. Tenía el cabello recogido en dos coletas.

-¡No es gracioso!- Exclamo molesta.

-¡Aja si como digas!- Dijo la pelinegra desinteresada, comenzando a caminar un poco. Las otras dos la siguieron.

-Momoko, no deberías caminar así de despreocupada. Si yo te asuste, ¿Tú crees que alguien más no lo hará?- Pregunto Kaoru, pasando por un parque del área.

-Nadie me hará daño Kaoru. En todo caso, ¿Qué tipo de persona me lastimaría?- Dijo la pelirroja, poniendo una cara bastante inocente.

Kaoru iba a responder, cuando unas risitas maliciosas llamaron su atención. En medio del parque, había tres jóvenes charlando y riendo perversamente, cosa que no agrado mucho a la pelinegra. Quien sin, si no se hubiera contenido, hubiera hecho una escena reclamando aquel trio, que de seguro eran unos pervertidos. Sus puños comenzaron a punzar de lo fuerte que los apretaba, ¿Cuándo había comenzado apretar los puños?, No lo recordaba. Pero, en lugar de eso, una idea maquiavélica surco su mente.

Sonriendo burlona hacia Momoko, se atrevía a decir.

-Seguro que ese trio de morbosos.-

La pelirroja miro a los chicos, que habían detenido sus risas, para observarlas. Pero ella lo único que veía, eran unos ojos rojos, mirarla con curiosidad.

**Nini: Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo y gracias por leer, de verdad. **

**¿RVIEWS? =))**


	3. Chapter 3

Reconocía aquellos ojos de algún lado, y al parecer ellos la reconocían también. Pero, ¿De dónde? Miro al chico mejor, no, no lo conocía de algún lado y estaba completamente segura que jamás en su vida había lo había visto, pero aun así ¿Por qué se le hacían extrañamente familiares?

Miro a los chicos que iban con él, eran un pelinegro y un rubio, aparentemente de la misma edad que el pelirrojo, quien seguramente, no pasaba de 16 años.

Kaoru frunció el ceño. Sabía que aquel grupo de chicos solamente eran un par de pervertidos obscenos, y seguramente, eran machistas también. Y eso le cabreaba. Sus compañeros de clases, los cuales eran todos unos idiotas, eran demasiado machistas para ver que las mujeres no solamente eran un objeto de diversión para los hombres, y estaba completamente convencida que aquel trio de niñatos pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

Apretó los puños. Antes, le había dicho a Momoko que ellos pudieran querer lastimarla, pues sabía que la pelirroja no se tomaría en serio su advertencia sobre estar atenta sin ningún incentivo, pero no esperaría que aquellos chicos, que las miraban atentamente, quisieran sobrepasarse con sus amigas o ella misma. ¡Oh no! Antes los mataba a golpees. Sus amigas eran lo más importante que tenía, aunque no lo admitiera todo el tiempo, y jamás permitiría que cualquier persona, ni siquiera si se tratase del mismo presidente, les hiciera daño de cualquier tipo. Y juraba que jamás sufrirían por otra persona, como que se llamaba Kaoru Matsubara.

Miyako giro en la dirección donde miraban sus amigas, encontrándose con unos chicos de su edad, o al menos eso creía, pues se veían demasiados jóvenes. Miro a sus amigas, quienes tenían unas reacciones diferentes; Momoko los miraba sorprendida y confundida, mientras que Kaoru, solo les miraba amenazante. Ella sinceramente, no comprendida sus reacciones, ¿Acaso, los conocían? Descarto esa opción inmediatamente, sus amigas le hubieran dicho. Pero entonces, ¿Qué era lo que les inquietaba? No se veían malos, o al menos para ella no. El pelirrojo se veía como cualquier adolescente astuto y mordaz, mientras que el pelinegro se veía igual, pero el rubio; se veía cansado y tal vez aburrido.

El rubio le miro, y ella se sonrojo apenada de que le descubriera mirándolo, bajo la mirada sintiendo su cara arder. Pudo ver como el joven de ojos azules sonreía divertido. Estaba casi segura que le encontraba ridícula, puesto que quien en su sano juicio se quedaría viendo fijamente a una persona que acababa de ver. Eso era de mala educación.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba Miyako, Boomer le encontraba divertida la situación. Muchas veces cuando habían visitado el mundo humano las mujeres le miraban fijamente, pero sabía que pensaban cosas lujuriosas, pues el mismo las podía leer fácilmente. Pero esta niña, puesto que era demasiado joven para considerarse una mujer, le miraba con curiosidad inocente, y eso le divertía. Había una mujer que no le miraba como consolador, que era mucho viniendo de una adolescente llena de hormonas.

Butch solamente miraba a las chicas, estudiándolas. La pelirroja, miraba atentamente a su hermano mayor, quien hacía lo propio, mientras que Boomer sonreía divirtiéndose con un chiste que solamente él mismo conocía, y él, solo miraba la escena. Miro a una chica que apretaba fuertemente los puños, y pudo interpretar como una silenciosa amenaza lo que vio en sus ojos. Decía: No hay nada que ver aquí, largo. Pero eso era lo que menos quería. Si había mucho que ver ahí. Por un lado, estaba la extraña situación en la que se encontraba Brick, que a su pensar, era más que divertida, puesto que muy pocas veces se le miraba al hijo primogénito del mismo satán confundido. Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de ver sonreír a Boomer, quien era el que menos se divertía en el mundo mortal, y eso le gustaba pues quería ver a sus hermanos felices. Pero por un lado completamente diferente, aún quedaba encontrar a una… _esposa _para el baile de las brujas, además, y debía admitir, que encontraba la amenaza de aquella señorita, muy excitante.

Brick estaba confundido. Sabía que conocía a esa joven de algún lado, pero no recordaba cómo ni donde la había conocido, o porque la sentía tan conocida. Estaba totalmente confundido, puesto que el nunca olvidaba nada. Desde su creación, puesto que no se puede llamar nacimiento, porque nacer es vivir y aun dudaba que estuviese vivo, hasta este preciso momento, no había olvidado ni el más absurdo detalle de todos los días de su existencia. Así que, obviamente él no podía haberla olvidado, a menos que su padre hubiera tenido algo que ver en ello. Bufo, eso era improbable, ¿Por qué su padre querría que olvidara algo tan insignificante como una mortal? La simple idea sonaba ridícula.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Boomer avanzaba hacia las chicas con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. La pelinegra frunció más el ceño, y se colocó firme y atenta a cualquier cosa que ella considerara una posible amenaza. Butch se le unió al poco tiempo, dejándolo a él, incrédulo, con sus pies en el mismo lugar en donde había aterrizado. Agitando fuertemente su cabeza, se unió a sus hermanos, ante la mirada sorprendida y amenazante de las chicas, aunque solamente la pelinegra se mostrara agresiva.

-Hola.- Dijo sonriendo su hermano menor. Las chicas solo fruncieron el ceño, confundidas.

-Hola, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Respondió ácidamente la pelinegra, mientras les miraba fieramente, como si quisiera arrancarles el inexistente corazón que poseían.

-Solo vine a saludarlas, no he podido ignorar a tan bellas señoritas.- contesto cordialmente, ante la sorpresa de los demonios presentes, Boomer, que todavía poseía aquella sonrisa.

-Pues ya nos saludaste, así que ¿Qué esperan para irse?- Respondio de nuevo la pelinegra.

-Pero, ¿A dónde se dirigen?- Pregunto Boomer, mostrándose un poco interesado hacia su destino.

-Que te importa.-

-¿Te habían dicho alguna vez que eres la persona más apática que se haya podido crear?- Pregunto el pelinegro, haciendo que la chica prestara atención a él.

-¿Te habían dicho que es de imbéciles responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta?-

-Entonces eres una completa imbécil, puesto que me acabas de responder de la misma manera.-

-¡Idiota!- Gruño Kaoru.- Si al menos tuvieras una pisca de inteligencia te sugiero que tú y tus amiguitos se vayan a joder a otra parte.-

-Oblíganos a irnos, gatita.-Contesto el de ojos azules, poniéndose a la defensiva. Su plan era ser amables con las únicas chicas que mostraban no caer en los efectos de la bruma de _glamour _que los rodeaba a él y a sus hermanos, pero sinceramente, esa chica le ponía los bellos de punta.

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado, pedazo de mierda?!-

-Parece que la gatita tiene garras.- Se mofo el de ojos verdes.

Momoko estaba ajena a la pelea. Aun sentía que conocía los ojos rojos de algún lugar, y, aunque sea en un lugar muy remoto de su mente, podía escuchar a su subconsciente decirle que era peligroso estar cerca de ese sujeto. No obstante, decidió ignorar totalmente ese presentimiento, mientras que, abrumada por la atenta mirada que le dedicaba el pelirrojo, trato por todos los medios no sonrojarse, lo que fue inútil. Se sonrojo furiosamente, al mismo tiempo que el chico le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Ahora veras maldito idiota!- Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, Kaoru se abalanzo sobre el pelinegro, cayendo los dos al suelo. La pelinegra se sentó a ahorcadas sobre su cadera, comenzando a tirarle múltiples golpes por todo el cuello, la cara y el pecho, sacándole el aire con uno en el estómago. Los chicos, quienes estaban conmocionados por la agresividad de la chica, solamente comenzaron a reír a carcajadas al ver a su hermano, "el príncipe más macho de los príncipes" según él, era golpeado ferozmente por una chica.

Momoko reacciono al igual que Miyako, atinando solamente a separar a su amiga del chico. Kaoru se removía frenética contra las chicas, quienes tenían sujetos fuertemente sus brazos, impidiéndole romperle la cara al pelinegro.

-¡Déjenmelo a mí! ¡Suéltenme!- Rugió llena de cólera.- ¡Maldito, te arrepentirás de haberme conocido!- Butch se reincorporo rápidamente, pues su condición no le permitía sentir dolor por unos golpes y mucho menos viniendo de una mortal.

-Créeme cuando te digo que tú no te arrepentirás de haberme conocido.- Declaro con una sonrisa enigmática, que ninguno de los presentes pudo descifrar.

-Maldito.- Mascullo por lo bajo la Matsubara, mientras sus amigas la soltaban viendo que ya estaba más calmada.

-No sabes cuánto.- Respondió mordazmente, Butch.

Momoko suspiro con fuerza, pensando que su día no había salido como lo esperaba. Brick, le miro con el ceño levemente fruncido, pues aun sentía que la conocía, pero no sabía de dónde. Se aclaró un poco la garganta, llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

-Hola.- Dijo con una sonrisa perversa. La pelirroja le miro sorprendida, su cara perdió todo color existente, dejándola totalmente pálida y sin color. Sintió que todo le daba vueltas, mientras que el mundo se comenzaba a distorsionar. Y Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

Se desmayó.

**Nini: **Yo de nuevo, actualizando esta historia algo… ¿rara? Bueno en fin, gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos luego.

_**¿REVIEWS?**_


End file.
